


Meaning of Words

by MoreBooksLessBoys



Series: Tsukkiyama: Friends to Lovers [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreBooksLessBoys/pseuds/MoreBooksLessBoys
Summary: "I like you" is what people in a relationship say, right, so why has Tsukki never said those words to him?





	Meaning of Words

Yamaguchi sat in Tsukishima's bedroom floor. They had gotten home from practice and Tsukishima's mom had served them dinner right away. Now the pair was sitting in the floor, at opposite sides of the study table as they worked on their homework. They were both good at studying, doing homework together was something mundane in their friendship. 

However, Yamaguchi was finding it hard to concentrate on the worksheet of front of him. During lunch break, Yamaguchi had gone back to the classroom to get something he forgot while Tsukki waited for him at their spot. On his way back, he had accidentally heard a girl confessing to a guy.

“I like you,” she had said.

And after she was done with her full confession, the guy had responded with “I like you too.”

Tsukki never said those words to him. Yamaguchi hadn't really confessed his feelings either. He had kissed Tsukki, thinking he was asleep. He thought he had ruined their friendship, but Tsukki had kissed him the next morning and self-claimed himself as Tadashi's boyfriend. 

Yamaguchi couldn't be happier at the turn of events. Tsukki liked him back, his feelings were not one-sided. Yamaguchi was certain that Tsukki liked him —he just hadn't really told him. They had been dating for about a months now, and Tsukki hadn't voiced his feelings for him. 

The brunet didn't know why he was so hung up on it, he knew that Tsukki liked him as a boyfriend. He could read Tsukki well, he knew he was not dating him out of pity.

They relationship hadn't really gone through severe changes. The met up halfway to head to school, they hung out together at school (just the two of them), they had lunch together, they headed to practice together, and they walked home together. 

The kisses, hand holding, and makeout sessions in the rooftop where all knew, and Yamaguchi liked it very much. At first, Yamaguchi thought he would have to be patient with Tsukki, but turns out the blond really likes kissing. 

Sometimes, when they ate in the rooftop and no one was around, Tsukki would kiss him. They'd makeout for the rest of lunch break, Yamaguchi sitting on the taller boy’s lap, arms around the blond, while Tsukki’s hands rested at his hips. 

Yamaguchi blushed at the mental image. It seemed like they both enjoyed that position, Yamaguchi on Tsukki’s lap. 

Bottom line is, their relationship was going great. Perhaps it hadn't changed much from what it was before, but it's what he likes so much about it. Yeah, the first few days had been a little awkward, but soon they got a hang of it. 

Yamaguchi could tell when Tsukki wanted to kiss him or makeout. When they did homework together, Tsukki would start with subtle glances, if Yamaguchi failed to grasp the message, he would straight up stare until the attention would make the shorter one blush. Tsukki would then reach over the small table and kiss him. 

When it was Yamaguchi who wanted to kiss, he would start with slight touches. He would brush his arm against Tsukki's, move a little closer, sometimes even rest his head against his shoulder. Tsukki would huff and lean down to kiss him. 

Yes, their relationship was going great, so why was he so hung up on Tsukki never telling him he likes him. Yamaguchi had told him once. He didn't exactly confess. He had kissed him and that was the beginning of their romantic relationship. But one day on the rooftop, when they were making out, he had told him, “I really like you, Tsukki.”

Tsukki had responded with a kiss, but didn't say it back. Yamaguchi hadn't even thought about it because they had been too busy kissing.

“What is it?” Tsukki’s deadpan voice started him.

“What?” Yamaguchi quickly recovered.

“You have been weird since lunch,” he said, “so, what is it?”

“Uh,” Yamaguchi scratched the back of his neck, “nothing.”

Tsukki arched an eyebrow behind his glasses frame. “You answered number three in the box for number five.”

Yamaguchi blinked down at his paper. “I —I’m just tired.”

“Tadashi,” Tsukki said, his voice low. 

Hearing him say his given name made chills run down his spine. Tsukki moved from where he sat across from him and came to sit by his side.

“Are you gonna tell me or are we gonna stay here all night?” Tsukki insisted.

Yamaguchi glanced down at his lap, his fingers toying with his shorts. “It's stupid,” he mumbled.

“It's bothering you, so just spill it,” Tsukki traced the shell of his ear, making him shiver. 

“I —Tsukki,” Yamaguchi's cheeks were a deep shade of pink, “Tsukki never said —you didn't say ‘I like you’ back.”

As soon as he said it out loud, Yamaguchi felt very stupid. A long heavy silence spread between them and Yamaguchi wanted nothing more than to hide. Tsukki chuckled and Yamaguchi felt his eyes water. 

“Yamaguchi,” the blond chuckled, “come here.”

The shorter male shook his head, spilling a few tears. Tsukki clicked his tongue and lifted Yamaguchi’s chin with his long fingers. The taller one blinked, noticing the glossy eyes. 

“Hey,” he said, the teasing tone gone, “don't cry.”

“I'm sorry,” Yamaguchi sniffed.

“Shut up, don't apologize,” Tsukki traced his cheek with his thumb. “Sit on my lap.”

Yamaguchi blushed but shook his head, he still felt too embarrassed. 

“Tadashi,” Tsukki whispered, making him shiver. “Please.”

“Okay,” he said quietly. 

Yamaguchi was going to sit with his back against Tsukki’s front but the blond shook his head and positioned him so that his was straddling his lap as he faced him.

“‘I like you’ is what people say when they confess, right?” Yamaguchi nodded his head, staring down at their laps. Tsukki continued, “when both people like each other they start dating...but we never really confessed, did we?”

“No.” Yamaguchi croaked.

“I didn't think we had to,” Tsukki confessed, “we understand each other pretty well.”

“I —I know you do like me,” Yamaguchi said shyly, still looking down at their laps, “I told you this was stupid.”

“But you did say ‘I like you’,” Tsukki said thoughtful, “when we were in the rooftop. I liked hearing it —you were so breathless, from making out, but you looked really...cute.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi covered his face with his palms.

The blonde chuckled, and Yamaguchi could feel the vibrations through his body. “You really want me to say it?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, he didn't need him to. He knew that Tsukki did like him, but a part of him just wanted to hear it.

Tsukki sighed. “Don't lie.”

“It's fine,” Yamaguchi shrugged.

Tsukki shook his head, his fingers reaching to touch Yamaguchi's hair. “When people confess, they say ‘I like you’ and if the other one does too, they start to date. But it wasn't like that for us.”

“Tsukki, it's fine,” Yamaguchi whispered, eyes closed as he felt Tsukki's fingers on his hair.

“I am not going to say ‘I like you’,” Tsukki said, his breath now ghosting over his neck, “because it seems too little meaning.”

The blond removed Yamaguchi’s hands from his face to look at him. The brunet blinked, looking back at his boyfriend.

The tips of Tsukki’s ears were turning pink. “Tadashi, I love you.”

Yamaguchi made a sound from the back of his throat that sounded embarrassingly like a half whine and half shierk. His entire face was red. The brunet pressed his face against his boyfriends chest —his boyfriend who had just told him he loves him.

“I love you too,” he stammered against his chest, but was half muffled. 

“What?” Tsukki said, half teasing.

Yamaguchi looked up at the blond, “I love you too, Tsukki.”

Tsukki smiled at him softly, but the blond quickly recovered his cool and huffed, “good.”

A giggle left Yamaguchi's mouth before he could stop it. Tsukki rolled his eyes. “Idiot,” he said, but wrapped his arms around him nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are well appreciated!


End file.
